parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chicken From Outer Space (Scooby-Doo The Cowardly Great Dane)
This Chicken from Outer Space is Pilot of Scooby-Doo The Cowardly Great Dane and A Episode of What A Cartoon (Chris1701 Style) it will Appears On youtube in the Future Plot In This episode it starts off as a calm scene with Scooby Miss Keane and Professor Utonium together in the Kitchen Scooby-Doo then is frightened by a Mouse jumping on top of Utonium's head Causing him to pull out his Ooga Booga Booga Mask scaring the life out of Scooby-DOO Scooby then runs out of the house on the porch of trying to calm himself down this when a U.F.O Comes out of Nowhere right in front of the Home Scooby then witnesses the U.F.O Land dropping off a Chicken which then proceeds to Scooby freaking out rushing into the house before he is seen He Then tries to grab the attention of Utonium and Keane by telling them what he saw in sequence of transformations they rush outside only to find nothing there causing Utonium to scare Scooby once again Miss Kean then hitting him with a rolling pin Scooby He Then Proceeds to see whats happening inside finding the Space Chicken strangling and killing all of the other Scooby Seeing the massacre runs back to the to house to get help from his owner He Runs Inside grabbing Miss Keane and takes her inside the coop All that's Inside the coop is the space chicken with the bodies of all the regular chickens Mysteriously gone while Scooby is Trying to figure out the wear about of the other chickens Keane then proceeds to checking if the space chicken (Unknow to her)Has laid an egg finding four eggs with red spots on them underneath it scooby then smacks tow of the eggs out of her hands angering the space realizes that iIt's already Outside and has locked him up inside the coop As he tries escaping Miss Keane is Cooking the space Chicken's Eggs preparing them for Utonium and herself finally after Scooby Escape the coop he starts looking for something in the ground while this happening Professor has aready eaten the eggs slowly staring to transform into a mutant chicken Scooby finally comes out of the ground with a sling shot racing back to to the house keane withnessing Utonium's transformation she thankfully stop from picking up the eggs Scooby then hits the space chicken with his sling shot temporarily knocking it out but waking immediately leading to a confrontation (Fight) The Fight between Scooby and the space chicken is then fought in a bunch of different games (Checkers arm wrestling fencing etc) as These two are figuring what to do Scooby everntually beats the chicken at his but the chicken pulls out a laser and shoots at Scooby Which Misses and ends up backfring on himself Utonium in full chicken from then attempts to atacks miss keane only to be disnterated by Scooby and his laser with all dangers gone Keane and Scooby finaly get to sit down and relax but the mouse is eating Utonium's Chicken's ashes before slowly turning into a mutant chicken causing Scooby To Scream during the iris out scooby Pops out of the closing circle exclaiming this Shouldn't happen to a Dog Before the circle closes on His Nose Cast * Courage-Scooby-Doo * Muriel Bagge-Miss Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) * Eustace Bagge-Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * The Space Chicken as Himself * The Mouse as Itself Trivia: * The Powerpuff girls and Courage are in the Beging what a Cartoon Episodes Gallery Scooby Doo in The New Scooby Doo Movies.jpg Professor Utonium (TV Series).jpg Ms Keane.png space chicken what a cartoon.jpg Category:What a Cartoon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Chris1701